


Your Name

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [64]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguing, Baby Names, Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: "You could always hyphenate," Mitsuki suggests, still looking between them."No," they say at the same time, glaring at him immediately before looking defiantly back at each other.





	Your Name

"She was born scowling! And she looks exactly like you."  


"Her eyes are at least two shades lighter than mine!"  


"It's so like you to notice something like that," he says, voice taking on a petulant note. She knows that she's being similarly petulant, but chooses to label it as 'stubborn' when it's on her.  


Mitsuki has been watching them curiously from where he sits on their floor with their six-day-old daughter, the only person outside of the couple who has been allowed to touch the baby since they left the hospital with her. Sarada trusts her parents and Boruto's alike with her life, but not with her newborn.  


She huffs and crosses her arms. Still, her voice is soft when she says, "You wanted this so bad." _This_ , of course, refers to taking his surname, the thing they have been arguing about for the last two hours. When they'd gotten married, it was a quick decision that they would both keep their individual names, likely stemming from the fact that they were both brash, somewhat impulsive, and from old clans that had died outside of their immediate family. They hadn't considered, at the time, how difficult it would be to choose whose name their child would take once they got there.  


She had thought they were done fighting about this after their half hour argument when she first revealed her pregnancy to him, but in an ironic twist they've completely reversed their sides-- Sarada is arguing that their daughter be an Uzumaki and Boruto insists she take the Uchiha name. "But look at her. She's an Uchiha." Their gazes both slide to the baby where she lays in Mitsuki's arms, eyes half-closed as she tries to doze off despite her parents' yelling and dark hair curling over her forehead. Her features have gone soft in her tired state, and she recognizes the expression from her own baby pictures.  


"You could always hyphenate," Mitsuki suggests, still looking between them.  


"No," they say at the same time, glaring at him immediately before looking defiantly back at each other. She thinks she sees him put a hand in the air defensively before returning it to where it helped his leg support the lower half of the infant's feeble body. "The Oshichiya is _tomorrow_ , Boruto. We've been putting this off for days." She pauses, and then says with a wince, "She's too happy to be an Uchiha. I don't want her to have to put up with all of the glares and whispers that I had to put up with because of this name growing up."  


His expression softens, and then he rests his hands on her shoulders. "Sarada, I want her to have the Uchiha name because I want you and our daughter to _fix it_. Like you've always said you were going to."  


"That's so much responsibility to put on a baby's shoulders," she says, but she still blushes. Her eyes move to where their daughter sleeps in their teammate's arms, her head lolled against the crook of his elbow without the minimal support her weak neck provides when she is awake.  


"She'll be strong. Like you." His voice is confident, proud even. She can tell he's looking at their daughter too, eyes probably as tender as they were at their wedding.  


"Like both of us," she corrects faintly, giving up on the argument. _It doesn't matter_ , she thinks to herself, lips curling into a fond smile. _She's both an Uchiha and an Uzumaki. She'll wear both with pride, no matter whose name she gets_.  



End file.
